Beginning To Be Yours
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- Takumi can't tell if what he does for Misaki is for her or for himself. Misaki's Birthday bash!


**TITLE-** Beginning to be yours….

 **SUMMARY-** Takumi can't tell if what he does for Misaki is for her or for himself.

 **INSPIRATION-** Takumisa17's request for fluff. Also, I think I should not write a tragic oneshot for Misaki's birthday bash.

 **AUTHOR THOUGHTS-** What if we add poetry and romance…?

 **PAIRING-** Takumi/Misaki

 **GENRE-** Romance

 **RATINGS-** T

 **MEANING OF TOUGH WORDS-**

Sequin– The shiny, circular mirror like jewellery/piece of plastic on ladies' clothes which shines if light falls upon it. It makes the dress look attractive.

* * *

Takumi stared breathless, filled with awe as he watched the figure of Misaki on the other end of flower laden path. Even from the distance he could make out, with _utmost perfection,_ her _ravishing_ appearance. His heart was beating in the rhythm of her movements as she slowly moved towards him in her white dress, a slight blush on her face.

"I-I really don't think you needed to _this_ much Takumi!" she shouted as she stopped, hesitant to accept all the surplus caresses her husband was showering upon her. He just stared at her with a slight smile, lost.

Receiving no reply from him, she nervously moved forward. The sequins on her cloth shone as the rays of falling sun fell upon them, making her look like a fairy in the flowery garden.

 _Shining in the setting sun like a pearl upon the ocean..._

 _Were you crafted with God's entire devotion?_

He relished the sight of her like a sunbather feels the sun. Every effort was worth it. He had spent the entire morning in preparing the garden for their 'date'. It was her birthday, and he wanted everything to be _best._ He himself plucked and laid flowers on the path, set up a dinner in the middle of garden, and dressed himself the best he could. After rejecting almost his entire collection, he settled on a white shirt, black tie and black coat.

 _Just like the one he wore at their wedding…_

He found himself unable to exhale or form words when see reached him. Although he knew that she won't admit it, her amber eyes were filled with _appreciation and joy._ And when she gave her a smile with the loving look, his heart _nearly stopped._

He pushed out a chair for her to sit.

Then sitting on the chair opposite her, he looked into the amber orbs where he _always_ lost his way.

 _I began becoming less of me and more of you since our paths crossed,_

 _I began getting more and more lost._

"Takumi? TAKUMI!" she said as she snapped her fingers, bringing him back to his senses.

"Huh…" Takumi said, confused on being woken up from his heavenly trance, he looked at her and again went speechless.

At this she merely smiled, and lightly shook her head, as if saying-

 _You never learn…_

Takumi smiled at her reaction.

"Happy Birthday Misaki…" he finally said.

Her smile widened at this and she closed her eyes, giving him a very wide smile. His heart, which was beating so fast, thumped as if it would break out of his chest.

"Thank you, Takumi." She said, sweetly. He slightly blushed when she cooed his name. She knew the effect she had on him…

Takumi couldn't form any words. All the romantic and heart-warming lines he rehearsed went halting off the moment he saw her. He just took out the little gift box below the table and placed it in front of her.

"What? _Another gift_?" She gaped. "You're so stupid!" she lightly punched him on his arm. "I won't accept _any_ more gifts. You doing so much is already…" she trailed off as her expression saddened.

Takumi was quick to notice, and he knew the reason. This time, he snapped his fingers, breaking her out of her trance. When she looked at him, he said, "Don't you dare compare what you gave me on my birthday to my gift!" he scolded her lightly.

She had given him a hand-made greeting card and a yellow muffler, which, she sewed for over a month. Not to mention the four month classes she had to take to learn sewing…

"You yourself are a gift to me." He said. He found anew surge of confidence in him. That's what _his_ Misaki did to him. "I am forever grateful to you for coming into my life, accepting me...and loving me."

She smiled at that. He then pushed the neatly wrapped gift in her hands and signalled to open it. With eager hands, she unwrapped it, to find a book-like object in it.

Curiously, she opened it, and the next moment she exclaimed, her eyes growing watery due to nostalgia.

It was a photo album. All the _precious memories_ of their life – their high school life, the Romeo-Juliet play when they confessed, their time in England when she took Usui back, their wedding. There were also photos of Misaki alone, the ones where she had no idea that she is being photographed, where she was genuinely happy, where just seeing her smile warmed her heart.

"It is my greatest treasure…" he said as he extended his arm and cupped her cheek," My greatest treasure _after_ you."

She looked at him gratefully with her large, watery amber eyes and he smiled softly. He urged her to see the album further.

He noticed _every_ detail, _every_ expression on her face as she went through the photo album. Usui couldn't help but remember his past. When in he would occasionally dream of such an ending to his love story.

 _I never thought that I'd fall in love for long,_

 _But after seeing you, my heart began to sing a different song._

"Do you love me Misaki?" He asked expectantly, out of the blue.

Misaki was shocked at first but then she looked at him playfully.

" _Whatever happened to you,_

 _is so strange that ,about it, I have no clue."_

She stood up from her seat. She was in a playful mood.

" _I don't think that I am that clever,_

 _to say that I fell in love ever."_

And after saying that, she laughed, and started to run towards the huge garden.

"Answer me!" he cried with desperation of a kid.

"Catch me first!" she playfully said and stuck out her tongue at him.

 _Shining in the shade of the tree like a pearl upon the ocean..._

 _Your simple actions stir are enough to my emotion._

He got up, running behind her.

 _But how could he catch her when he can't help but stop, stare and admire her flowing raven hair and her playful looks when she occasionally looked back to tease him?_

He stopped completely in his tracks. He couldn't help but admire her.

 _Living life to me you taught,_

 _I am getting more and more lost…_

He lost track of her. Which alley, which path she went and hid herself in that huge garden, he could not tell.

"Misaki! Misaki!" he called for her, but no reply came. He moved ahead to look for her. The sun had already set and light clouds could be seen in the dark sky.

"Misaki?" he shouted. He was getting desperate to see her. _Just for one look of her…_

He stopped. He could _never_ find her like that. He _wanted_ to see her, _badly_.

" _Please Misaki_ …" he pleaded. "I want to see you…" he trailed off. It started to drizzle.

 _I want to touch you with my eyes,_

 _Want to see those eyes where my time flies._

The rain intensified. There was no answer.

 _I want to see the girl as infinite as the sky,_

 _In whose lap I want to forever lie._

"Won't you answer me call now?" he said. There was no other sound except rustling of leaves due to wind and intense patter of rain.

 _From the sky, drops of love are raining._

 _Can't you hear what this weather is explaining?_

"Please come out now? _Please?_ " he said. "Will you not come to my arms when I _need_ you?"

 _Won't you come when my arms are longing?_

 _Wont you return to the place you're belonging?_

He stood there, waiting for a reply.

 _Love you taught to this heart-of- frost_

 _Indeed, I am completely lost!_

"You won't come out?" his face fell. He looked at the ground sadly. His heart felt heavy.

 _No more mine, I became all yours,_

 _Is torturing me like this one of the necessary chores?_

Just then, he felt someone hugging him from behind. He turned to see Misaki smiling at him.

 _Just this much was enough for him..._

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her in his arms. She lightly kissed his fore head and said-

" _With my arms in your arms, like a necklace of arms,_

 _I will say I never fell for your charms."_

She then cupped his cheeks and looked softly in his eyes.

" _I admit in front of the Almighty one above,_

 _I **indeed** fell for **your** love."_

Takumi lifted from her stomach and began spinning round and round. She laughed like a kid as she asked him what he was doing. He looked in her eyes lovingly and his lips formed a huge smile as his heart burst with joy.

He held her and didn't let her go even after putting her back to ground. She also, showed no intention to move. With one arm round her waist, Takumi cupped her cheek.

"I love you my perverted alien." She said as she smiled and Takumi inched his face closer in the rain.

"I love you too," he said as their fore heads touched, his cool breath falling on her warm skin.

He then dived in, capturing her lips in his'. She kissed him back with equal passion and deepened the kiss. He absorbed her fragrance, the feeling of her warm lips against his cold ones. He could _feel_ her rapid heartbeat, not that his' was any slower! She broke it first, for lack of air. But clearly, they wanted _more_.

This time, put one arm at the back of her head and another around her waist. He dived in for a kiss and _brushed_ his tongue on her lower lips. She couldn't help but moan as his tongue tickled against the back of her tongue, how it explored her mouth, or how he was deepening the kiss. His arm around her waist comfortably supported her as the sensation weakened her knees. They both had butterflies tickling in their stomach.

He pulled away shortly.

"Happy…birthday…Misaki…" he said, out of breath.

"Thanks…pervert." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders for support. She felt as if she couldn't walk back home now.

Suddenly Takumi lift her up, bridal style.

"Looks like I will have the pleasure of escorting you home." He chuckled while she put her arm around her neck and looked at him in his eyes.

He looked back in her ambers...

"Should we move?" she asked. They had been staring each other in their eyes for past five minutes in the rain.

" _I don't want to…"_ he said, smiling.

"Moove!" she laughed as she ordered him to move.

While on way, she snuggled against his wet chest. "That was the best birthday gift Takumi…" she said as she closed her eyes to rest.

With a racing heart, Usui chuckled at Misaki's antics.

* * *

So, how was the fluff guys? How was the poem? How was the romance? Anything to work on?

Do review and tell me your opinions!

 **AUTHORS MESSAGE-** Since many people are not able to understand the hidden messages behind each of my oneshots (Yes, EACH. Even ones like "Uncle Tora had a farm…") I will add them here.

One message which clearly stands out here is that love is consensual. Notice how Takumi was not able to find Misaki? He loved her, he went after her, but the success ultimately depended on the fact if she wanted to be found. Similarly, friends, realize that feelings like love need a mutual consent. Don't stress over the situations where other one doesn't return your love. Life is too big to cry over a single heartbreak! Perhaps he/she wasn't your Takumi/Misaki after all. Hence, with my warm regards, I wish that this oneshot might help you people realize the importance of moving ahead in life! Time is very precious for us all. With this , I will end my author's note for now.

With Warm Regards,

"Until next time, if we're destined to meet."

Yours sincerely,

Vijju123

-Signing out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-** Answer _**ANY ONE**_ of the following-

 **Q1** \- "Beginning To Be Yours…" is a romantic fluff demonstrating that love is consensual. Explain with reference to the metaphors and hidden references in the oneshot.

 **Q2-** Describe what was the essence of the amicable, lovely garden date in this oneshot. Also, tell how a romantic atmosphere is sparked in the oneshot.

 **Q3-** Justify the title of the oneshot.

 **Q4- REFERENCE TO CONTEXT-**

 **a. " "You won't come out?" his face fell. He looked at the ground sadly. His heart felt heavy. "**

 **i)** Why is Usui sad?

 **ii)** What did Misaki said in her declaration. Explain in _**YOUR OWN**_ words.

 **iii)** Explain-

a. " _With my arms in your arms, like a necklace of arms,_

 _I will say I never fell for your charms."_

b. " _Love you taught to this heart-of- frost_

 _Indeed, I am completely lost!"_

 **iv)** Explain how the poem created a feeling of fantasy while reading this portion. What literary devices did the poet use?

 **v)** Come up with another summary, which you'd give to this oneshot. Justify why is it apt.


End file.
